owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hornets Motorcycle Club
| yearsactive = 2016 - Present | notablemem = Ashby Ferrington Ollie Fletcher | territory = TBA | ethnicity = White | activities = TBA | membership = TBA | allies =TBA | enemies =TBA }} Hornets Motorcycle Club was formed in the year 2016 by a group of individuals living in Montogomery. Not much is know about the motorcycle club as it's in the making. The idea to form a club came when one of the group members pointed out that the connection of a club would be beneficial. By operating under a common name, the group can get help better and have a common interest. The operation area of the club is North-East Montgomery, where multiple businesses have been opened by the members. 28/10/2016 This past week has been busy for the Hornets. As soon as the group was formed, they doubled in members and felt the power in their unity right away. One day as Ashby left The Stinger, he got a text from one of the members of the club that the club is being robbed and hostages have been taken. Knowing that one man without a gun can't stand against two clowns with a gun, he called the police. As the police arrived, the situation was handled with one casualty, one of the clowns. The situation hit the news and the bar got more popular when the group as named as a notorious motorcycle club. Furthermore, the guys noticed another club in town named Anarchy Angels. The Hornets Motorcycle Club counts them as wannabe's and hold no contact with them. Although, the Hornets keep away from them, the Anarchy Angels have tried to stir up some problems by storming in to their clubhouse with a notorious hispanic gang named Los Zetas, standing three on eight, the Hornets won the brawl. At this given time, most of the Los Zetas have been reported missing or dead. 12/11/2016 Days filled with activities and sadness. Too many things have happened, the Hornets have expanded widely, gaining multiple new members over the few days since the last update. Just as the club thought that everything is going to be alright, Ashby woke up and went to the bar, what he saw was chaos. All the eleven choppers were burned down, and he perfectly knew who it was, the Anarchy Angels. What Ashby did, nobody expected it, he kissed his daughter on the cheek and went out for a hunt. Later that night, the president of the Anarchy Angels was reported dead. He hid for a few days while leading the operation from the outside, calling hits on all the members of the AA MC. The Vice President of the Hornets Motorcycle Club, Olly was the next one to hunt the bastards. Later that night, it was reported that one of the AA MC close contacts was murdered, Olly has be imprisoned for eleven years. Along side that, a few days later Ashby was being hunted by the Sgt at Arms and the VP of the Anarchy Angels MC. He didn't have a choice, therefore he called a hit on them, and half an hour later the duo was found dead behind The Stinger. Moving on from that, things were going great, many new arms deals and narcotics production deals were agreed upon, but at 11PM, on the 11th day of the 11th month, The Stinger was raided in the middle of a meeting with the HIDDEN. SAN has reported four people who have been arrested, including the president of the Hornets MC. 12/12/2016 Where to start, It's been a very long month. After the release of Ollie "Olly" Fletcher, the Anarchy Angels Motorcycle Club was wiped out after a hit called by the Ashby. But that wasn't the end of the clubs problems, one of the prospects approached Ashby, saying that he was scammed for 11,000 USD by a group of African-american males. The club formed an enforcer task group and sent it out to find the scammer, after an hour or searching, the location was known near St Francis Street. Multiple gunshots could be heard in the area that day, six dead bodies were found by the LSCSD, but the club wasn't there at that time anymore. One of the members was shot, and patched up by the President of the club, Ashby. Furthermore, the conflicts ended. Ashby thought it would be a good idea to form a charity event to support the ASH, gathering money for the Brain Tumor Foundation. The event was a true success, the main motive being to promote the club. After a week, the club had 10 new recruits, three of them being full members now, six being prospects and one hangaround. Lastly, for this month. The club has largely expanded their interests in government, Ashby is running for District 3 Supervisor to receive funding for the club and to create more jobs within the rural area. Olly has been working hard to create more activities and jobs for the prospects and hangies, from labs, operation rooms, martial art training and growhouse planning. Connections have been established within the underworld of Los Santos. Multiple deals have been arranged with CONFIDENTIAL, CONFIDENTIAL and CONFIDENTIAL.Hornets Motorcycle Club Ashby Ferrington’s Court Case: D.A and Hornet’s Vice President share their views “Ashby Ferrington is ambitious man, with glow in his eyes, if he wants to achieve something he goes for it, and gets it.” – Ollie Fletcher With an arrest warrant currently out on his name, biker turned politician Ashby Ferrington has went from one of the most respected men in Los Santos County to one it’s “most wanted”. Ashby’s rapid fall from grace started with failing to submit a business license for the now closed “Stinger” bar that was a popular spot for both the public and “The Hornets” (the motorcycle club Ashby famously leads). A seemingly minor issue compared to the charges Ashby is now facing. The on-going court case that followed as consequence has seen Ashby’s situation turn from bad to worse, facing additional charges of perjury and felony obstruction as proceedings have developed.(STATE) The People v. Ashby Ferrington (25/02) As the case has progressed it’s went through twists and turns that are almost Shyamalan-esque and has ended up as one of San Andreas’s most gripping legal battles in recent memory. But outside of the court-room, the consequences have been felt by more than just Mr. Ferrington, rippling through the rural communities that he once stood up for. The local government’s aptly titled “Clean up Time” press release saw Commissioner Mengele refuse to back Ashby any longer and have him removed from his position within the local government, leaving the people of North Los Santos County without a representative. On top of this, Montgomery’s main draw has been closed by the LSPD, hurting the deprived local economy of one of Los Santos’s rural satellite towns. In this article we speak to Vice President of The Hornets, Ollie Fletcher as well as District Attorney Steven Spade about the case in general and the effects it’s had on the town of Montgomery. The District Attorney also offers Ashby the chance to make a plea-bargain within forty-eight hours of this article being published.Ashby Ferrington’s Court Case: D.A and Hornet’s Vice President share their views Montgomery, the closure (and reopening) of The Stinger Through his work as district supervisor, Ashby was (and perhaps still is) arguably the “face of Montgomery”. His actions in office saw the rural country town go through a regeneration process funded by the local government to the benefit of its small band of residents. In the centre of the town where a derelict factory once stood now stands a basketball court, some garages and a handful of small stores. This renovation can directly be attributed to Ashby, and through his actions the town of Montgomery which has been neglected by previous local government administrations over the years has seen itself go through a revival. However with Ashby’s sacking and the closure of The Stinger, this revival has been put on hold. The Hornet’s Vice President Ollie Fletcher met with us in the town to speak about the effects the court case have had on the small band of locals there as well as the famous motorcycle club he is now acting leader of. We had a lot of visitors in the town month ago, and now we have been slowly losing the said population, and lots of our ideas for the town, has been put to ice." - Ollie Fletcher While the members of Mr. Ferrington’s motorcycle club are not all residents of the small town, many of them take a keen interest in helping the local community. Through Ashby, the club had plans to not only help Montgomery, but also its neighbouring sister town Blueberry. These plans apparently included “rental homes in Montgomery, docks in Blueberry” as well as a selection of other things “that country men like us could support”. Obviously it remains to be seen who the next district supervisor will be and if they will be as supportive as Ashby was of these plans, but Ollie himself has stated he does not wish to stand citing he lacks “the talent” and “the charisma to do such a respected job”. From his comments, it was clear that none of the members of the club so far had made public their intentions to replace their President at the County Hall in Los Santos. Perhaps the town’s woes will be temporary if a new supervisor who is as forward thinking as Ashby has been steps up to the plate. The Hornets already have plans to reopen their bar, with Ollie taking over ownership. However, they have stated that public access after the reopening will be on rare occasions as its new primary focus will be to serve as a “social club”. "Right now, me personally, I’ve been trying to contact fire marshal for fire inspection, and transfer the ownership to my own name, so I could say it’s being worked on." "It will act out as a social club only, and for the friends of the club. Might cut chance for some people to be opened every now and then, but not all the time." - Ollie Fletcher District Attorney Steven spade commented on this reopening in an interview with SAN a few days prior, stating that while the decision would be up to the county government, there would be no legal issues with transferring ownership over to another member of the club. “They could apply for a business license and it would be up to the County to make said decision.” “So we could potentially see a comeback for The Stinger?” “Correct.” References Category:Faction